User talk:ChristianWallis
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Defecating all over your clean admin page Exactly what the title says. So, how does it feel now that you're officially a tyrant? Just wait 'till your first "i hte u for delete my storie,I SHIT ON UR FATNES!!" message. Also, any particular reason for the lack of "Check out these stories (nudity included)" blogs? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:30, December 13, 2016 (UTC) * Our self-titled 'protagonist' is getting very annoying today. * Hey there, again. While making a comment I discovered that you have a narration for The Shimmering Tree (great story, by the way). Yet, you haven't linked it on the story itself nor your page. Is it a simple case of bad memory? If yes, I can relat- Oh, wait, I was supposed to take the hooker out of the- ah, ruined my dinner. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:51, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Naming Hello. I received a message telling me that I needed to change the title of my history. I'd suggest "Down to the bone" if it's available. Thank you and bye for now.Frederick Barbarossa (talk) 20:01, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much for editing my story. Sorry for the title mistake but this was my first creepypasta. I'll try to read the site rules better next time. Until next time.Frederick Barbarossa (talk) 20:11, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Uh... I noticed something Hey Christian, I noticed you left the 'name' in your story, Lamprey spider. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, I noticed... uh... you decided to clean up around here. Hold on, I bet there's an echo!! an echo!! echo! . . . Nice. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Good! good... . . . Congratulations Congratulations on becoming an admin. TenebrousTorrentTalk 05:35, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Story thoughts I know you're busy with your new admin duties, but was hoping you'd take a look at my story Father's Love when you have a chance. It's one of my personal favorites that I've written but has gotten very little love from a comments standpoint. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:42, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback, glad you enjoyed it Congrats Hey Chris, guess I'm late, either way congrats on getting your admin's rights. By the way, I have a question; it is a wise decision to go from 3rd perspective into 1st perspective. Back and forth so on? RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I see, thanks for the response. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:00, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Username Link Hey Christian, you can link to one's username by writing this: . See -> . It's a useful little template. MrDupin (talk) 19:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Be sure I'll never let go. Also, are you sure it wasn't because you wrote it as ShadowSwimmer77 instead of Shadowswimmer77? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:15, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea what you just did to trigger that thing, but that was awesome! I have teasing material for years! Years baby, '''years! But seriously, at this exact moment three username links are broken. I never had that problem, here's what you should: use the preview mode as much as possible (but I'm sure you already do that) and if putting the username between still doesn't work next time, try doing it like Example. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Beforehand you had written this: ShadowSwimmer77. This tells the wiki to link to the page User and the text appearing on the screen is ShadowSwimmer77. You can link to Swimmer's user page like this: User:Shadowswimmer77, but the text displayed is User:Shadowswimmer, which is kinda ugly. One way to work around this is to write Shadowswimmer77, but you are writing too much. A better way to do this is to write , which does the same as the previous one, but you write less. :A final way to link to a user is the one you used, where you write MrDupin. The first part is the link, and after the space you have the text appearing. You can test this yourself in the editor, to see how they work. MrDupin (talk) 19:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) tis the season We don't do much for Christmas these days, but I've been stressing over my final project for comics class and my newfound social life has been distracting me too much (and making me broke). Thanks for posting the review! I should be able to actually read and write again soon, now that finals are over. Thank god.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:54, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey, I wrote something and I wanted to see if you could review it when you get a chance. I don't know if it'd be considered NSFW, but I think it's alright. Considering it's mental illness and you study psych, I thought I'd ask you about it. If you get a chance, could you review it? Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:565345 Rhyveee (talk) 14:47, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Favor Hey, Christian. Could you do me a favor and delete one of my older stories? I feel it doesn't meet my personal standards (low as they may be) anymore. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC) christmas contest mistake It was just pointed out to me on the work shop that I used the wrong prompt. It was a total mistake on my part, I read the message on the page wrong. I have the story up on the workshop and would still like to add it. If this disqualifies me from the competition I understand. Being this close to Christmas I don't think I could write another story in time. Nowhereman0828 (talk) 00:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Nowhereman0828 Re: Mistake Ha ha. I'm willing to let it slide, but will mostly likely doc some points for it. JohnathanNash (talk) 13:51, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Question About The Rules Hi Christian, I had a question about the rules. What are the rules regarding competitions? I had an idea, but I don't really know what the rules are. So does one have to have a specific rank or something to make one or what would I have to do? I wanted to make a competition in which the writer would use part or all of the song lyrics from Nightcall by Kavinsky. I thought it'd be a good idea since the song is rather dark if taken out of context. Thanks, Rhyveee (talk) 18:10, December 20, 2016 (UTC) IHABAM review posted I finally read and reviewed I Have Always Been a Monster, and it was easier this time because there doesn't seem to be as much to deliberate about with this story. Basically of the three stories you asked me to review, Ixodida was the good one. Also, Happy Holidays!--Mikemacdee (talk) 22:13, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Shady practice Hey man. I noticed this user last night. I think he's most likely some kind of troll and should receive a warning (he did create a spam blog after all). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 09:56, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Uhm, did you just happen to mix me up with Derpy or? (this would be a really embarrassing message otherwise) You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 10:39, December 21, 2016 (UTC) "made me thing it was him"? (couldn't help it, I'm a terrible person). Anyway, don't worry. Just be sure to be up for Christmas, all that white bright heroin won't blow itself. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:26, December 21, 2016 (UTC) So THAT's what that was about I was wondering what that message was about. I guess it's pretty easy to get two idiots confused, huh. (Luckily for you, I'm leaving today and have to sign off until just before new years in a little while.) Anyway, in regards to the user, I think it might be that he's just... weird. I mean, he didn't do much other than create a spam blog and add a pasta to the category 'edgy'. I don't know. I'll leave it up to your judgement. And in regards to the category message, I shot first. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 13:18, December 21, 2016 (UTC) behavior i apolagise for my recent behavior. i have only returned after a year of forrgeting. I will try to be less abracive in future. The Right and Honerable King Of rapture, SonOfRyan (talk) 13:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Entries so far Hey Christian, So I was going to add a list of all the entries so far, but it appears that I don't have the ability to edit that blog, so here are all the people I've found, I cheated a little and used the list that by Squid: If You Hear Sleigh Bells by Ramunetan The Santa at the Mall by Derpyspaghetti Occupied Chimney by Doom Vroom ChristmasDay by Nowhereman0828 Santa's Other Workshop by Killahawke All is Calm; All is Bright. by Levi Salvos We should put that list in the blog so we don't have to search through the entire thing in the upcoming days. Can't wait to read these stories, holding off until the end of the contest unless anyone is going to change anything. At least that's what I'm telling myself to make me feel a little better about not reading any of them yet. Christmas is really hectic at my house this year, and it doesn't even feel like it. God I hate Florida. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Technical difficulties Hey man. I think this page has some serious formatting issues. What do you think? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Sometimes I can become really paranoid when doing an edit like that. For some reason I thought that if I fixed it, it would somehow differ from how the author wanted it to look like so I preferred not to risk. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:43, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Boxing Day Here's hoping no one crashed any Boxing Day events- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKoAlpWD_Lg. Raidra (talk) 00:16, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey I haven't had a chance to really get any reading done in a few days. I'm in the middle of getting my house ready to sell, so that's been taking all of my time. If I would have known that I would have to rebuild half of my house, I wouldn't have become a judge. Hopefully, I'm going to be done today or tomorrow though, and I can get back on the ranking. JohnathanNash (talk) 13:53, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Lamas. Hey, what's your opinion on killer lamas? This is imporant as I have to write something on a talk page to get an award so I'm just using you like a cheap dollar store whore. (But feel special!) Resdraon (talk) 18:37, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Contest Hey Christian, Sorry, but I'm too swamped with doing repairs to my house and getting everything ready to move to judge the rest of the stories. I wanted to let you know this before everyone got upset about no winner being announced. So you can announce the winner, and I'll hold up to the reward and review the winners chosen stories. JohnathanNash (talk) 22:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Diversion Taking a break from our war, I'm hearing users that use only numerical ratings really grind your gears. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Since you're online, could you respond to the question I asked Emps? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:02, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Badedit Damn I had no idea my bad I just added like a comma and two words bc it didn't let never leave a comment on the fandom wiki... I was gonna say good job I'm sorry Reary77 (talk) 12:24, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure will man thanks for the heads up and for being understanding! Ugly Christmas sweating That's all right. Oh, that's rough! I'm glad you're better. We had to delay our gift exchange, but thankfully we did have a happy Christmas and New Year's. I don't know a lot about Gaiman's run, but I've read about Moore's take on Miracleman. That's one run that readers can either praise as a dark yet innovative take on the genre, or gape at in shock for being a chamber of horrors. Have fun! Raidra (talk) 04:03, January 12, 2017 (UTC) My Story I'm wondering what you think of my story as an admin. I have worked very hard on all thrity chapters of this story and I would like to know what exactly you think of the first three. Its called Raising Hell and I would like to get some feedback from a guy that has probably seen his share of terrible pastas over the years. Also I havent forgotten about that time you deleted my pasta three years ago which is part of the reason I decided to come back and try again. Now that you have accepted my new pasta I feel like its not getting the attention it deserves. So I want to know how do I make a popular pasta like Jeff the killer or SlenderMan? If you can tell me how I would appreciate it. Love AmazingLover96 (talk) 14:14, January 12, 2017 (UTC)William Schoene Editing Request Hey Christian, So I convinced my friend MoonClaw to post something on the workshop and it's been up for a bit. I've told them to ask someone, but they keep refusing to do anything about is, so I've told them that I'd ask for them. So, this is something that I collaborated with them on, so I want to see it up on the site just as much. It's called The Angelmaker and we're both pretty proud of it. It was originally part of a short book/long short story that we wrote and scrapped last November. I edited it yesterday after they put it on the workshop, confusion ensued and now the edited one is the actual post. I was just wondering, if you get some time, if you could look it over. Here's the link if you decide to give it a look: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:568254 . So anyways, have a nice day! Rhyveee (talk) 14:56, January 12, 2017 (UTC) I do have the entire story written but I just wanted to post it Part by part because I just wanted people's opinions on it and to leave them hanging as well. I thought leaving people hanging would make people like it more but I see that's not the case. If you want too I can post the story as one but let me tell you that it is going to be huge. Short stories were never really a thing for me I just enjoy giving people a good full experience with a long story. Anyway if you want to go ahead and delete the three parts and I will post it as one down the road. Review Request I was wondering if I could get a review for my story Of Pigs and Monsters? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:566838 Sorry, If I am being rude by requesting your attention like this. ToxicAvarice (talk) 19:23, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Review Request Hey, Christian. I just posted my second draft of "Accident Prone" and was wondering if you could spare some time to review it. I totally understand if you don't. Thanks and have a good day, Jake888 (talk) 16:38, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I could kill myself with that humiliation You sir just became my new mentor. I mean Jesus fucking Christ, that wave of destruction could even humiliate me and I'm the hardest person to insult known on the bloody continent. I hope one day my vigilante acts will be able to compete. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:21, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Continuing the slaughter Statistics vary from different sources. It is a general consensus that black people commit crimes disproportionally. It's worth mentioning that it's mostly black-on-black violence, so most black people are killed by other black people. If you ask me if I think black people are violent beasts by nature, of fucking course not. I will bring up this point again in a minute, it's about the culture and environment. Black people live on average in very poor areas, ghettos basically, and crimes becomes more prevalent in poorer areas. There are also many bad attitudes among the black community: Snitches get stitches, gang mentalities and "white devils" mentality. I don't see why you would just jump to the conclusion that countless cops are incredibly racist. My explanation is, they get shot more because they do more crimes. It is possible that Tamir may have been a victim of racism, but you seem to take it as the only possibility. Those weren't technicalities. A race represents a category of people with several specific physical characteristics. You can't say "they are all brown". Mexico is filled with people of multiple different races, it isn't an ethnostate. Similarly, about 10% of Arabs are Christians, which is more than all Jewsish people, who coincidentally are of a single race, and about 5% of Muslims are white. It may not seem like many, but keep in mind that Islam is an extremely popular religion. I don't think it's a naive dream. I think that humanity will eventually reach a point where it becomes united, but it isn't possible now or in the near future. Why, you might ask. Well, as I said a few paragraphs before, differences in cultures and environments. But to a bigger level. Hundreds of different languages, dozens of religions, sects and ideologies, dozens of different lists of laws and Constitutions. In one big state, who will decide which will be the official language, laws and Constitutions? By vote, so the countries who didn't vote the winning choice are forced to learn a language they don't want to? To respect laws they don't want to? To be deprived of rights they wanted? And if there will be multiple of them, what's the point of uniting? This created a problem in Canada with the concept of multiculturalism. Several different groups live segregated among themselves, all only speaking their language and following their traditions, never mixing with others. The only thing they have in common is the name of their country. And you want people to unite people against Russia? I understand that you don't like Putin, but what did Russia's citizens do to deserve having nations work against them? What could they do, they're under a communist regime, which is fucking horrible. Romania was once under a communist regime, and is still shitty after 27 years of freedom. And do you think that Hillary supporters and leftists are faultless? I could easily give you several examples of racism, sexism and stupidity on their side. Hey. So, is a Pokémon creepypasta okay if it's not a hacked game one? Like, a creepypasta set in the world of Pokémon. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 20:11, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to compose such a thorough review of my Christmasy-Christmas story! It means a lot that you put such thought into reviewing the submissions, and I though I'd mention that I greatly appreciate it. I don't know how the hell anyone manages to judge competitions; there's always so many solid entries. I'm glad you seemed to enjoy the story despite your mentioned a-religious stance. Frankly I was a bit worried the story was pandering to religious fears which was never my intention (I'm an atheist myself, although that doesn't count for much). So, eh, thanks! Levi Salvos (talk) 23:48, January 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: GYM TEACHER I just finished reading your review. Wow, that was fabulous. I'm so glad you picked up on the deeper thematic elements. I think I need a minute to digest it before I leave a comment. Thanks, mate. Looks like I owe you a couple of pints and a pack of crisps. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:07, January 28, 2017 (UTC) I see that you have deleted my unfinished story, "Kyle and the game he haunts". That's all right. I have also seen a warning not to try and re-post it. Please understand that when I re-upload it, it will be finished, and refrain from deleting it. Wewser Lethal Dude (talk) 05:23, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey, can you review this thing for me? Hey Christian, So I wrote a thing that's up on the workshop. If you could give it a look it'd be much appreciated. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:570670 Thanks, Rhyveee (talk) 18:38, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Front Page Hi Christian, How have you been doing? I just wanted to check to see if I was still going to get a spotlight spot for winning the contest this past December? I was just curious if that would happen. Either way, I am ecstatic about it coming in first place regardless. thanks and have a good day Thank you for all the support. I've been on a longer hiatus than anticipated because of family reasons, work hours, and other personal problems that have sapped all the writing spirit out of me for several months. I'll be making an effort to get back into the swing of things, in part due to the Spotlight and from the support I received from this community in the past as a whole. I'm sorry if I made things inconvenient, especially in regards to the Collab, and I thank you for your guidance and patience. Hope to see you around. -Munch Hey bro, It totally not a problem......for me......but I think Pepe is pissed. LOL. Just kidding, I completely understand A small step for man Don't thank me, mate. Thank Milan. He's been doing most of the work till I got here. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:09, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude. So, when I see a page with no credited author should I assume by default that the one who created the page is the writer? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:13, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I should have been more careful, especially since no one self-nominated in months if not years. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ChristianWillis, I would firstly like to apologize for the chaos that was wrought by me last night. I was led to believe that conducting my social experiment on this wiki would not make anyone angry and that the wiki was dead. Obviously that was not the case. I would like to be able to submit an apology to all of the authors whose pages I vandalized and a thank you letter to the kind people who fixed them. And please, give them cookies. They put up with an idiot and lived. I am sorry that I ruined their days, yours, and unneccessarily and uselessly edited so many pages for what turned out to be nothing. Just in case you aren't sure who I am, this is Nay Nay the Narwhal, coming from a different computer. Do not worry, I've not done anything else crazy. Again, please understand I did not intend to cause anyone harm. I am not requesting an unblock, just so you know. I screwed up and I doubt I'll be welcome on this page again anyway. Please accept my humblest apologies and have a wonderful, vandal-free day. 23:30, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Noo Noo the Crazy Badger (talk) Help with an outside opinion? Hey there. Just wanted to let you know I have the first part of a larger work in the Workshop, 'The Three Muses of Henry Coville.' You don't need to look it over, of course, but since it's been a while I figure you might like to see what I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it, I believe the imagery used in this one to be something special indeed. If you do decide to take a look, thanks. :) Means a lot to me. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:572101?useskin=oasis Appreciate it. Thank you for reading over my piece in the Workshop, I had actually done some fat trimming of the first part over last night and this morning, but the changes didn't take, unfortunately. Suppose I'll have to dig back into that again when I have the time. Nevertheless! Your suggestions are always appreciated, and I'm glad you find them worth critiquing. I'll try to finish the second and third muses once the beginning is tightened up a bit. Hi you deleted my story cats got your tongue and i want to have some feedback and know why thank you Horrorstories666 (talk) 10:21, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the '16 Collab Hey boss. Just wanted to let you know that Jay posted recently on the 2016 Collaboration discussion page, and he said that when all users involved in the project had okayed their sections as 100% done and proofread, the collab could be made into an article and would go up as the March front page story. So I was just checking in with you to see if your three sections involved were totally finished or not. They look mostly complete to me (except for a couple placeholder names) and I remember reviewing two of them in the WW, but I wanted to make sure you were done with them. Hope things are going well for you. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"'''''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 17:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem, hope you enjoined your birthday party (I can only imagine the number of innocent maidens slaughtered...). Since you're done with your sections I'll be messaging the others involved in the project and see what's up with them. Thanks. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 20:11, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Christian I saw that you deleted my story The Invisible Killer'. I uploaded the story to the workshop, under the same name, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed it/give me some insights into why you deleted it. If you want to, can you give me some tips in what I can improve, since I really like to write stories and I really want to improve. J3ss00again (talk) 14:53, February 23, 2017 (UTC) The American Dream Check the link I dropped on Frank's talk page here. It's NSFW but funny as hell. I think it's kind of a gray area as far as the rules go since you can barely see anything. About shit myself. Jay Ten (talk) 15:07, February 24, 2017 (UTC)